Temporary Sex Friend
by Choi Seong Yeon
Summary: Karna pacar mereka yang sama-sama memiliki pekerjaan yang mengharuskan meninggalkan mereka dalam beberapa waktu. Yunho dan Kyuhyun membuat kesepakatan untuk menjadi sex friend selama pacar mereka pergi. Dan kesepakatan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun menyesal menyetujuinya.


**The cast are not mine**. They belong to God.

_Temporary Sex Friend_

**A fic **by** Choi Seong Yeon**

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Rated : **M**

Warning : **Genderswitch**, Typo(s), OOC, Sex Content, Hard Sex, PWP

Cast :** Yunho**, **Kyuhyun**

.

**Summary :**

Karna pacar mereka yang sama-sama memiliki pekerjaan yang mengharuskan meninggalkan mereka dalam beberapa waktu. Yunho dan Kyuhyun membuat kesepakatan untuk menjadi _sex friend_ selama pacar mereka pergi. Dan kesepakatan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun menyesal menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present

_Backsound_ dari permainan yang mereka mainkan memenuhi ruangan. Saling berteriak jika pemain yang mereka mainkan terkena serangan dari lawannya. Dengan latar ruang santai yang berantakan, bungkus _snacks_ bertebaran di mana-mana, baju kotor yang seharusnya berada di _box_ coklat berserakan di ruangan ini, dan jangan lupakan penghuni _apartment_ yang juga sama berantakannya.

Berhubung ini hari libur jadi mereka habiskan di _apartment_ mereka. Kenapa mereka? Karna pemiliknya memeng ada dua. Yang satu _namja_ dengan mata sipit dan badan tinggi kotak-kotak –_sixpack_ maksudnya- dan satu lagi _yeoja_ berambut ikal sebahu berwarna coklat dengan tubuh proposional –pantas karna dia seorang model.

Kenapa _yeoja _dan _namja?_ Apa mereka berpacaran? Atau sudah menikah? Itu hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi –menurut mereka-. Mereka hanya teman. Berteman sejak kecil membuat mereka tak terpisahkan, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasannya -supaya uang mereka tidak harus keluar banyak jadi mereka memutuskan untuk patungan membeli _apartment_ mewah ini. _Apartment_ mewah mahal bukan?

Kyuhyun berteriak memaki Yunho yang tertawa senang melihat Kyuhyun kalah lagi. Bukannya berhenti tertawa Yunho semakin menaikan _volume_ suaranya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Kyuhyun yang sebal menendang _tibia_ Yunho. Sekarang bertukar Yunho yang memaki Kyuhyun sambil memegangi tulang kering yang tadi Kyuhyun tendang.

"Ya! Setan, kenapa kau menendangku?!" Kyuhyun lari dari amukan Yunho. Yunho mengejar Kyuhyun yang lari dari kejarannya. Karena _yeoja_ yang tidak bisa menang melawan _ namja_ jadi Kyuhyun tertangkap dengan lengannya yang dicekal Yunho.

"Huwa! Ampun _sajangnim_! Huahaha haha aahahampun" Kyuhyun tertawa kencang dengan badan yang menggeliat kesana kemari dan tangan yang mencoba melepaskan tangan Yunho dari pinggang rampingnya.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, setan nakal!" Yunho terus menggelitiki pinggang Kyuhyun.

_Ting Tong_

"Hentikahahahan hahaha" Kyuhyun memukul kepala Yunho kencang. Yunho melepaskan tangannya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut akibat pukulan maut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan membukakan pintu. _Ayam-ayam lezat cacing-cacing di perutku akan merasakanmu_. Apa benar yang datang pengantar ayam goreng lezat yang di bintangi _namja-namja_ muda imut-imut yang digilai para _noona _dan _ajhumma_? _Shinee._

"_Morning, Chagiya_" Ternyata tebakan Kyuhyun meleset. Yang datang _namjachingu_nya yang super duper tampan. Yang tiba-tiba langsung mencuri _morning kiss_ dari Kyuhyun. Yoochun masuk, dia geleng-geleng kepala melihat betapa berantakannya _apartment_ calon menantu orangtuanya –dan temannya.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau kesini, Chunnie?" Kyuhyun berjalan sambil memunguti bajunya dan Yunho. Dan menaruhnya di _box_ coklat dekat mesin cuci. Lalu ke dapur mengambil minuman untuk _namjachingu_nya.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, _Chagi_" Yoochun memeluk Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun menaruh minuman kaleng di atas meja. Membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun yang terbuka. Menciumnya. Membuat Kyuhyun geli. _Yeoja _dengan pipi gembul ini mendorong dada Yoochun perlahan. Yunho melengos melihat adegan _lovey-dovey_ yang membuatnya iri.

"Ya! Jangan bermesraan di depanku. Kibummie cepat pulaaaaaang!" Teriak Yunho nelangsa. Kibum –_yeojachingu_ Yunho- belum pulang dari _shooting_nya di luar negri. _Actress_ ternama memang sibuk. Itu resiko karna berpacaran dengan _yeoja_ sibuk macam Kim Kibum.

"mmhh- Chunnieeh- uukhm" suara desahan Kyuhyun semakin membuat Yunho frustrasi. Yoochun menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Tangannya masuk ke dalam baju Kyuhyun, meremas benda kenyal yang disukainya.

Yoochun mengendong Kyuhyun masih sambil berciuman. Sebelum mereka kelepasan melakukan sesuatu di ruang tengah. Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara erangan Kyuhyun di dalam kamarnya. Hilang sudah _mood_nya melanjutkan bermain _game_.

"Dasar setan! Aku merindukanmu Kibummie" Yunho mengacak-acak surai hitamnya yang beberapa hari lalu masih berwarna _dark brown_ frustasi.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih ini masih betah untuk saling memeluk. Si _namja_ yang dari tadi sibuk menciumi wangi harum rambut dari si _yeoja_. Dan si _yeoja _yang sibuk mengelus wajah kekasihnya. Dengan tubuh dibalut selimut. Yang kalian tahu sebelumnya mereka telah melakukan apa.

"_Chagi_" Yoochun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Masih sambil menciumi rambut Kyuhyun.

"Eeuum.. _Waeyo?"_ Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dengan kulit pucatnya. Mata besarnya menatap Yoochun penasaran. Tanpa sadar menampakan wajah _aegyo_nya.

"Cabang perusahanku yang di China ada masalah. Aku harus menyelesaikannya. Dan itu memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama." Yoochun mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Dan Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher _namjachingu_nya. Membalas ciuman Yoochun. Ciuman mereka begitu lembut. Yoochun menjauhkakn wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Jadi? Kau akan meninggalkanku?" Kyuhyun memasang raut sedih, seolah-olah hubungan mereka akan berakhir. _That's too much, _Kyu.

"_Yeah_.. Hanya untuk sementara, _Chagi_. Apa kau sedih? Hmm.." Kyuhun melumat bibir Yoochun, bukan ciuman lembut yang tadi diberikan Yoochun. Tetapi ciuman bergairah untuk menggoda _namjachingu_nya.

"Tentu saja. _Geundae_, memang kau bisa hidup tanpaku?" Jemari Kyuhyun mengelus dada bidang Yoochun menggoda. Raut wajahnya pun juga ikut menggoda Raut wajahnya pun juga ikut menggoda Yoochun.

"Apa yang kau maksud hidup tanpa melakukan seperti ini?" Tangan Yoochun kembali bergerak menjamah tubuh Kyuhyun. Bibirnya pun tidak tinggal diam memberi _kissmark_ di tubuh mulus Kyuhyun. Bukan memberi sebenarnya, tetapi menambah.

"Aaah Yoochunnieh~ oouh" Yoochun kembali menggerakan pinggulnya. Menggesekan penisnya dengan vagina Kyuhyun. Desahan-desahan kembali terdengar mengganggu penghuni lain yang frustasi karna tidak dapat melakukan adegan dewasa dengan _yeojachingu_nya.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan _bathrobe_ yang menutupi tubuhnya. Di dalamnya juga pasti tidak memakai apa-apa. Tangannya memegang handuk satu lagi untuk mengeringkan rambut sebahunya yang basah setelah keramas. _Dasar! Kebiasaan._

"Kau makan apa, Yun?" Tanpa berniat memakai baju terlebih dulu, Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan Yunho yang sedang menikmati _ramyeon_ panas dengan kepulan asap.

"_Ramyeon_. Pakai bajumu sana! Kebiasaan" Yunho meniup _ramyeon _yang ada di sumpitnya. Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas. _Kau juga sama saja_.

"Malas ah. Lagi pula tidak ada siapa-siapa" Kyuhyun berjalan mengambil botol _ orange juice_ yang khusus dia buat sendiri untuk persedian. Meminumnya hingga tersisa setengah botol. Dan mengembalikannya lagi.

Yunho memakan _ramyeon_nya lahap. Persedian makanan habis, dan tinggal tersisa _ramyeon._ Dia ini seebenarnya _sajangnim_ yang menyedihkan. Uang banyak tapi makan tidak berkecukupan. _Menyedihkan_.

"Kapan Kibum pulang?" Kyuhyun mencuri suapan dari Yunho. Sumpit yang Yunho pegang menjadi senjata untuk memukul jidat Kyuhyun. yang dipukul hanya nyegir tak berdosa.

"Aish, Dasar! Entahlah, dia tidak memberi tahu ku. Sepertinya masih lama. Padahal aku sudah tidak tahan. Uuh, kau tahu aku sudah lama tidak melakukan adegan dewasa. Betapa menderitanya aku" Yunho memakan _ramyeon_nya dengan tidak semangat. Dia merindukan sensasi-sensasi menyenangkan saat melakukan kau-tahu-apa.

"Yoochunnie juga akan ke China" Kyuhyun memakan buah apel di meja makan.

"Berapa lama?" Yunho bertanya dengan raut sulit ditebak. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Entah apa yang diharapkannya.

"_Molla_, sepertinya akan lama. _Wae?"_ Kyuhyun menatap Yunho heran. Bagaimana tidak, Yunho menatapnya denga pandangan membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Dan Yunho seperti menahan seringainya. _Hiii.._

"_Great._ Bagaimana kalu kita menjadi _sex friend_ selama mereka pergi. Kau pasti juga akan rindu sentuhan loh, Kyu" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"_Sirheo!_ Kau itu tidak bisa bermain lembut. Kibum selalu mengeluh padaku" Yunho menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan memegangnya. Menatap Kyuhyun memelas.

"Ayolah!_ Jebal. _Aku akan membelikanmu kaset _game_ _limited edition_. Bagaimana?" Sekarang mata Kyuhyun yang berbinar-binar.

"_Geol_. Kaset _game limited edition_ tiap bulan. Ah ya, dan tidak ada _sex toy_" Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia dalam hati. _Haha kaset game limited edition tiap bulan. Aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang kalau begitu. Haha._

"_Mwo? Sex toy_ tetap harus ada" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju dengan peraturan tidak adanya _sex toy_. _Tidak akan seru jika tidak menggunakan benda-benda menyenangkan itu. _Yunho kembali menyuapkan sisa _ramyeon_ di mangkuknya.

"Oke, tapi kaset tiap minggu. _Eotte?"_ Kyuhyun bersidekap menatap Yunho.

"_Geol" _ Mereka saling berjabat tangan, menyetujui persyaratan masing-masing. Yunho masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun yang mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang?" Yunho menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Dan menggendongnya ke sofa ruang tengah.

"Ya! Aku baru selesai bermain dengan Chunnie. Yunhooooooo, Turunkan aku!" Kyuhyun memukul punggung Yunho yang menggendongnya. Yunho membanting Kyuhyun ke sofa. Kyuhyun meringis karna kepalanya yang terantuk pinngir sofa. Tidak terlalu kencang sih, tapi tetap saja sakit.

"Tapi aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Kita mulai saja, oke?" Yunho menindih tubuh Kyuhyun di bawahnya. Tangannya membuka _bathrobe_ yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Bercak-bercak merah hasil dari aktivitas sebelumnya bersama Yoochun terlihat.

Kyuhyun menarik kepala Yunho mendekat. Melumat bibrnya kasar. Yunho tidak tinggal diam, tangannya meremas dada Kyuhun. Lidahnya bertemu dengan rongga mulut Kyuhyun. mengekspos rongga mulut Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Kyuhyun mendorong dada Yunho untuk meraup oksigen.

"Aaah.. Yunho ouuh Aaakh Yun~" Desahan Kyuhyun kembali keluar. Mulut Yunho melahap _nipple_ Kyuhyun, mengemutnya dan terkadang menggigitnya. Tangannya meraba paha dalam Kyuhyun dan terus naik keatas hingga menyentuh vagina Kyuhyun. Mengelusnya dan memainkan _klitoris_ Kyuhyun.

"Aaah pelan Yunnieh Aah Oh Uh Oouh" Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak melepaskan kaos yang Yunho kenakan. Dan setelah terlepas Yunho kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah.

Dua jari Yunho masuk ke dalam vagina Kyuhyun. Mengocok vagina Kuhyun. Mencari titik pusat kenikmatannya. Membuat Kyuhyun terus mendesah dan kakinya terbuka memperlihatkan vaginanya yang dimasuki dua jari Yunho.

Bibir Yunho membuat _kissmark_ seperti yang Yoochun buat di tubuh Kyuhyun. Tubuh pucat Kyuhyun sekarang banyak terdapat bercak-bercak merah keunguan. Tangan Kyuhuyn mencoba membuka celana Yunho. Yunho ikut membantu membuka celana pendek selututnya.

Setelah terlepas jemari lentik Kyuhyun meraih penis Yunho dan mengocoknya perlahan. Hingga penis di genggamannya mengeras. Yunho membalikan posisi mereka. Yunho di bawah menghadap vagina Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun di atas mengahadap penis Yunho yang sudah mengeras.

"Kyunnie lumat penisku Oouh" Yunho mendesah saat Kyuhyun memasukan penisnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Tidak semuanya masuk karna penis Yunho yang besar. Kyuhyun mengemutnya seperti permen _Loly_.

Yunho melumat bibir vagina Kyuhyun rakus. Menusuk-nusukan lidahnya kedalam lubang vagina Kyuhyun. Dan memainkan _klitoris_ Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Menjilatnya dan menggigit-gigit kecil benda kecil di vagina Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurunkan panggulnya agar Yunho memperdalam kuluman di vaginanya. Dia juga semakin bersemangat memainkan penis Yunho. Penisnya yang tidak masuk mulut Kyuhyun dia pijat denga jemarinya. Dan lidahnya menjilati penis Yunho. Memainkan lidahnya di lubang kecil penis Yunho. Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba melepas penis Yunho.

"Aaaaaakh" Desah Kyuhyun keras mengeluarkan cairannya saat Yunho dengan tiba-tiba menghisap _klitoris_nya sangat kencang. Yunho meminum habis cairan Kyuhyun. Yunho mengangkat Kyuhyun untuk menungging dengan sandaran sofa sebagai pegangannya.

"Kita langsung ke intinya ya, Kyu" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, badannya masih lemah akibat orgasme sebelumnya. Yunho memposisikan penisnya di depan vagina Kyuhyun. Yunho melakukannya dari belakang.

"Aaaaakh Yunho pelan pelan!" Penis Yunho masuk dengan sekali hentakan ke dalam vagina Kyuhyun.

"Mian, Kyu" Tanpa aba-aba Yunho menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk dengan cepat. membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kenikmatan. Tangan Yunho meremas dada Kyuhyun kasar, meluapkan rasa nikmatnya. Dan mulutnya kembali menambahkan _kissmark_ di puggung Kyuhyun.

"Aaah Ouuh Yun ini nikmat aah" Kyuhyun mendesah kenikmatan.

"Tentu saja aah. Kau sangat nikmat Kyuuh" Yunho menampar pantat Kyuhyun untuk mencengkram penisnya lebih keras. Kyuhyun terus mendesah menyebut nama Yunho berulang-ulang.

Kyuhyun ikut menggerakan pinggulnya maju-mundur. Penis Yunho terasa menumbuk titik nikmatnya sangat keras. Membuat Kyuhyun berteriak merasakan kenikmatan yang Yunho berikan. Yunho semakin kencang menggerakan pinggulnya. Berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Kyuhyun. dengan begitu akan menumbuk vagina Kyuhyun lebih keras.

Yunho menarik kepala Kyuhyun agar menghadap ke arahnya. Dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun kasar. Menggigitnya dan menghisapnya. Membuat bibir Kyuhyun bengkak dan merah. Desahan Kyuhyun terendam mulut Yunho. Kyuhyun mendesah semakin keras ketika Yunho menumbuknya sangat kencang dan menjepit _klitoris_nya dengan jarinya tiba-tiba.

Cairan wanita Kyuhyun kembali keluar membasahi tangan dan juga sofa yang menjadi tempat mereka melakukan _sex_. Yunho terus melesakan penisnya semakin dalam ke vagina Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak dapat merasakan sensasi orgasme karna Yunho tidak membiarkannya menikmati. Yunho terus menghujamnya sangat keras.

Yunho melepaskan penisnya dan membalik tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi menghadapnya. Dia kembali memasukan Penisnya ke vagina Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Membuat Kyuhyun berteriak. Yunho mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan penis yang tertancap di vagina Kyuhyun.

Yunho membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia menyalakan _shower_, membuat tubuh mereka basah terkena guyuran air. Yunho menghujam vagina Kyuhyun masih sambil menggendong Kyuhyun. Punggung Kyuhyun disandarkan di tembok kamar mandi. Dan kaki mengangkang dengan penis yang keluar masuk ke dalam vaginanya dengan cepat.

Bibir Kyuhyun kembali dilumat kasar dan penuh nafsu oleh Yunho. Sedangkan Tangan Yunho meremas pantat Kyuhyun dengan keras sekaligus untuk menggendong Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yunho adar dia tidak jatuh. Pinggulnya juga bergerak mengikuti irama Yunho yang menggerakan penis besarnya di dalam vagina Kyuhyun.

"Aaah Yunho aah~ Ouh _faster _Yun aauh" Kyuhyun ikut menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat. gerekan mereka menjadi tidak seirama. Menggerakan pinggul mereka sangat cepat menimbulkan suara benda bertumbukan.

Penis Yunho mulai berkedut dan Vagina Kyuhyun juga semakin kuat mencengkaram penis besar Yunho. Mereka berdua semakin bergerak tak beraturan. Semakin bergairah mendengarkan desahan masing-masing.

"Aaaaaaakh Yunhooo" Desah Kyuhyun mencapai orgasmenya lagi.

"Aaaaaakh Kyuhyuuuun" Desah Yunho kemudian mengeluarkan sperma ke vagina Kyuhyun. Yunho menurunkan Kyuhyun dari gendongannya. Nafas mereka saling berderu bersamaan dengan suara guyuran air.

"Kyu aku mau lagi _ne_" Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat Yunho kembali membawanya keluar kamar mandi. Dan menidurkan Kyuhyun di atas kasur besar Yunho.

"Jung Yunho! Aku lelah" Kyuhyun menjerit ketika Yunho membalikan tubuhnya dan mengikat kedua tangannya dengan tali di belakang punggungnya. Dan kembali membalikan tubuhnya terlentang.

"Tapi aku belum, Kyu" Kyuhyun menjerit memaki Yunho. _Pantas saja suara Kibum terdengar menyedihkan jika sedang melakukannya dengan Yunho. Sekarang aku tahu apa alasannya._

Yunho memasukan _gag-ball_ ke mulut Kyuhyun. Dan memasangkan _nipple-vibrator_ di _nipple_ Kyuhyun yang mencuat. Terakhir Yunho memasukan _vibrator _di vagina Kyuhyun. Yunho menyalakan _nipple-vibrator_ dan_ vibrator_ bersamaan dengan _mode max_.

"Mmmmmhhh.. euummh" Desahan Kyuhyun tidak dapat keluar sepenuhnya karna tersumbat oleh _gag-ball_ di mulutnya. Dada Kyuhyun yang terangkat akibat terganjal tangannya membuat Yunho dapat melihat lebih jelas _nipple_ Kyuhyun yang terhisap keras oleh benda yang menempel pada _nipple_nya.

Yunho menaiki kasur dan menyandarkan tubuh Kyuhyun pada dada bidangnya. Tangannya meremas dada Kyuhyun kasar. Dia dapat merasakan dada Kyuhyun bergerak terhisap oleh benda yang di tempelkannya.

Mulut Yunho mengulum telinga Kyuhyun, membuatnya basah dengan saliva Yunho. Kaki Kyuhyun melebar, merasakan vaginanya bergetar dengan hebat. Membuat rasa nikmat pada vaginanya. Kakinya mengangkang melihatkan vaginanya yang tertanam _vibrator_ besar yang bergetar kencang.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang punggungnya meremas penis Yunho. Memijatnya kasar, membalaskan dendam pada apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya.

"Hei. Kau menggodaku, Kyu?" Kedua tangan Yunho semakin kencang meremas dada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menjadi lemas karna semua tubuhnya merasakan kenikmatan yang berlebih. Kepala Kyuhyun mendongak dan mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas. Vaginanya kembali mengeluarkan cairan wanitanya.

"Baiklah, sekarangsudah saatnya penisku memberikan kenikmatan pada _hole_mu, Cho Kyuhyun" Yunho menyandarkan Kyuhyun pada bantal yang disandarkan pada tempat tidur. Dan Yunho bergerak membelai setiap tubuh Kyuhyn dengan bibir dan juga jemarinya.

Hingga pada vagina Kyuhyun, Yunho kembali memainkan _klitoris _Kyuhyun. sedangkan jari-jarinya berusaha melonggarkan _back-hole_ Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya antara nikmat dan juga sakit. Vaginanya merasakan nikmat sedangkan _back-hole_ nya terasa perih.

Yunho mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari _back-hole _ Kyuhyun dan menjilatnya, menghisapnya, melumatnya. Yunho mengangkat kaki Kyuhyun agar melebarkan kakinya tepat di depan penis Yunho.

Kyuhyun melihat Yunho berusaha memasukan penisnya ke _back-hole_ Kyuhyun. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Dia pernah melakukannya dengan Yoochun dan terasa sangat sakit. Jadi dia tidak pernah mencobanya lagi dengan Yoochun.

Yunho melesakan penisnya dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun meringis merasakan penis Yunho membelah _back-hole_nya. Setelah ini dia akan menghajar Yunho karna membuat badannya sakit seperti ini. _Ah sial. Ini sangat sakit. Awas kau Jung Yunho!_

"Mmmmmmmmhhhh" Teriak kyuhyun saat penis Yunho masuk sepenuhnya. Yunho meremas pantat Kyuhyun untuk lebih mencengkram penisnya. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat kesakitan.

Yunho mulai menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk. Membuat gesekan antara penisnya dan dinding _back-hole_ Kyuhyun. Yunho menggerakannya secara perlahan. Tangannya meremas dada Kyuhyun memberikan kenikmatan tambahan pada dadanya. Setelah Kyuhyun merasa mulai _relax_, Yunho menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk dengan cepat.

Membuat desahan Kyuhyun yang terendam semakin banyak keluar. Yunho terus menggerakannya, Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara benda-benda elektronik yang bergerak di tubuhnya dan juga tumbukan penis Yunho dengan pantatnya. Membuat sensai tersendiri bagi mereka.

Kyuhyun merasakan vagina dan_ back-hole_nya semakin mencengkaram benda-benda di dalamnya. Pinggulnya bergerak berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Yunho. Mencari kenikmatan untuk meraih orgasmenya, Yunho yang merasakannya ikut bergerak membantu Kyuhyun mencapai orgasme.

"Euuuuhhmmmm" Suara desahan Kyuhyun saat mencapai orgasmenya. Yunho terus menggerakan penisnya semakin kencang karna merasa dia juga akan mencapai orgasme akibat jepitan _back-hole_ Kyuhyun yang menjepit kuat penisnya.

Yunho mengangkat kaki Kyuhyun naik ke atas bahunya agar mempermudahnya bergerak. Mereka dapat mendengar suara berair akibat cairan wanitanya yang masuk ke _back-hole_nya karna terdorong penis Yunho. Suara desahan mereka dan suara berair terdengar memenuhi kamar Yunho. Kyuhyun merasakan pinggulnya yang mati rasa karna dari tadi terus menerima hujaman-hujaman dari penis-penis besar.

"Ooooouh Kyuuuu. Kau nikmaat ah" Yunho memuncratkan spermanya ke _back-hole_ Kyuhyun. Mereka terengah-engah.

Setelah nafas mereka stabil, Yunho menatap Kyuhyun cukup lama. Hanya terdengar suara benda bergetar pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Yunho sebal. Karna dia masih juga belum dilepaskan.

"Hahaha Ku kira kau menikmati benda-benda itu jadi ku biarkan saja" Yunho tertawa sambil malepaskan ikatan tali di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau lepaskan sendiri yang lainnya ya, Kyu. Aku lelah haha" Ujar Yunho bercanda. _Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab! Menyebalkan!. _

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Yunho yang mau membantunya melepasakan benda-benda di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _gag-ball_ dari mulutnya. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan _nipple-vibrator_ yang masih menyala kencang di _nipple_nya. Kyuhyun menarik perlahan benda yang dari tadi menghisap _nipple_nya. _Uuh ini susah! Sakit._

"Sini ku bantu" Tangan Yunho kembali ditepis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aaah" Desahnya ketika berhasil melepaskan _nipple-vibrator_. Sekarang Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan _vibrator_ di vaginanya. Dia menarik cepat _vibrator _yang masih bergetar kencang di vaginanya. Yunho hanya menatap Kyuhyun melepaskan benda-benda yang tadi dipasangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak matikan dulu saja, Kyu?" Yunho menatap Kyuhyun heran sambil menyodorkan dua _remote_. Sedangkan Kyuhyun jengkel setengah mati dengan Yunho. Perempatan muncul di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari tadi, bodoh!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan terseok menuju kamarnya. Dan membanting pintu kamar Yunho sebelumnya. _Akan ku pastikan besok kau menderita, Jung Yunho._

.

.

Hanya suara jam yang terdengar saat ini. Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap-endap sambil menahan rasa sakit di badannya akibat perbuatan Jung Yunho. Dia membuka pintu kamar Yunho perlahan, di tangannya membawa _cock-ring_.

_Fyuh_. Tangannya mengelap peluh yang mengalir di dahinya. Dia berjalan mengendap mendekati Yunho yang sedang tidur nyenyak. Kyuhyun menyibak Selimut Yunho perlahan.

Kyuhyun menurunkan celana Yunho, hingga menampakan penis besar Yunho yang tadi terus menumbuk vagina dan juga _back-hole_nya. Kyuhyun memasangkan _cock-ring_ di penis Yunho. _Cock-ring_ ini menggunakan _remote_, hanya dapat dibuka menggunakan _remote_ yang Kyuhyun pegang. Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati. _Rasakan beruang jelek. Kau akan tersiksa besok. Haha_

Kyuhyun kembali menaikan celana Yunho dan menyelimuti Yunho. Dia kembali jalan mengendap dan menutup pintunya perlahan.

.

.

_Aku berangkat duluan. Ada pemotretan sampai malam, jadi aku pulang terlambat._

_Ah ya, aku buatkan juice untukmu. Bye-bye ^^_

"Eh? Dia sudah tidak marah padaku?" Yunho mengernyit heran membaca pesan Kyuhyun di _stick note_ yang di tempelkan di dekat gelas berisi _juice_ yang Kyuhyun rasa heran Yunho meminumnya sampai habis.

"Kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh ya? Uuh" Yunho berjalan ke kamar mandi. Siap-siap untuk berangkat kerja. Dan teriakan Yunho menggema saat melihat penis kebanggaannya terdapat _cock-ring_. Dan mulai membesar.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUN!" Sedangkan di lain tempat Kyuhyun tertawa setan membayangkan apa yang akan menimpa Yunho seharian. _Itu balasan karna telah membuat badanku seperti ini, Jung Yunho. Dasar beruang jelek! Haha_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_End_


End file.
